Ninjinian
Ninjinian, known better by his leader name, PP. Ninjinian (Penguin of Parliament), is an 21 year-old very successful penguin ALL around the United States of Antarctica & the UnitedTerra. He is well known for his status of being in UnitedTerra Parliament. Ninjinian also manages very big businesses in New Club Penguin & all around the UnitedTerra. He is very good friends with The Leader, ZapWire & Hat Pop. He is currently attending Penguin Academy once a week. Background Early life Ninjinian was born on February 21, 1992 and was left with Saint Ninjinian III when his parents decided they couldn't take care of another chick (they had DJ Crow before Ninjinian), but the saint then left Ninjinian to roam around for atleast a year. After, he found the Saint again when he was 2 years old, and stayed with him for a couple of more years until he wasn't a chick anymore. Before his parents left him, they had bought a puffle for him called Yusei, and Ninjinian loved Yusei a lot. He came to Club Penguin after finding a lost, broken boat frozen in the sea when he was 4 and still living with Saint Ninjinian III. He told his guardian what he had found and together they un-froze the boat, and fixed it up, then Ninjinian set sail to find himself a new home, saying goodbye to Saint Ninjinian III, at age 5, taking Yusei with him. Just before seeing Club Penguin Island (still known as Penguin Island then), Yusei fell over-board, and while Ninjinian was saving him, he too fell off the boat, and went unconscious, and then Yusei pushed him on the boat again, and drove the boat himself to Penguin Island. When they reached Penguin Island, Ninjinian (still unconscious) was taken to Gary the Gadget Guy, and when he woke up he couldn't remember that much as he could before (only 5 years old at the time), but then Gary fed him some pills and said that it was a side-effect from travelling on sea. Life & Childhood Memories When he was living with Saint Ninjinian III, the saint had told him that he had an older brother, and everything that he knew that Ninjinian's parents had told him. Though his name was unknown, and Ninjinian really wanted to find out about his older brother, but the only other detail that he knew that his older brother was 3 years older than him. After Ninjinian got settled in Club Penguin from 1997-1998 (aged 5 to aged 6), he realized that a local DJ was playing in the Night Club that had the same second-name as him, "Percy Titan-Smith" that was identified as DJ Crow, but never got to meet him in the dance club because he couldn't gain entrance, but there was a picture of DJ Crow outside on the walls of the Night Club, and he took that picture and kept it, knowing that it was his older brother. Then the next day Ninjinian went into the Pizza Parlour, and saw DJ Crow there. He took him to a table and explained that he was his younger brother - they were both amazed, and then Ninjinian moved from his rented-igloo (Gary was paying) into Crow's, and after in mid-1998, Ninjinian departed after an article in the local newspaper talked about the collapsed PreTerra, and Ninjinian wanted to rebuild his old country, so left Crow but kept in touch. Friendship After announcing his leave, he said goodbye to Gary and Crow, then took the next ferry outside the city in September 1998, and before going to the ruins of PreTerra, at the time still 6 years old, roamed what would soon become the United States of Antarctica. He needed to find builders and ally with some penguins to fulfil what he wanted to. After a couple of weeks of no good, he went back to Penguin Island to see how it was going and to meet DJ Crow again in the Pizza Parlour. Crow had told everyone about his younger brother, and many greeted him. Then Crow went for a gig at the Night Club and then a penguin sat down opposite him on the table. Ninjinian said hello, and he introduced himself. The penguin opposite him was Hat Pop, and they started talking and became friends. Ninjinian then said that he had to go after a couple of weeks at the end of September 1998, and left and said to keep in touch. He found some construction workers luckily (about a bunch or 20), and his cuteness persuaded them to rebuild PreTerra, not just because of that, because they used to live there, and wanted to revive their old country too. He saw a crazy penguin flying around him when the construction workers agreed to work with him, and the crazy penguin introduced himself as Explorer 767, and they both because friends too. They went into a cookie store, Explorer was buying, and that's where he started adoring cookies. He kept in contact with Explorer, and went on further into the USA. He then met Zapwire in Freezeland, and they became friends too, along with Tails6000. Ninjinian had soon became close friends with all of them, so they all met up in Club Penguin and made a group in April 1999 so that they could never stop being friends, and they called it the Quandrarious Quintet, with Hat Pop, Explorer, Zapwire & Tails6000, including Ninjinian himself. They still are friends till today, but the group never remained because of other duties to fulfill. The five of them usually meet up for anniversaries & for their friendships sake. The first friend of Ninjinian being Hat Pop, and his second friend Explorer. thumb|200px|right|Ninjinian's anthem & campaign song. Career in the UnitedTerra Award''' Ninjinian got awarded.]] As Ninjinian promised to return to his friends, he got the construction workers and took a loan from the local bank (about 69,000 coins) and used that for bricks and cement, but also used part of it to pay the workers. As the year 1999 passed into the next decade, the workers were working day and night, with only up to the maximum of 3 hours (it was their choice and they wanted to work as much as they could). Yusei had gone extremely smart and drew the whole planning of the country. By the end of 2000, all the buildings were made. The budget was low, and Ninjinian only had 2000 coins left. So he used that for furniture in igloos and central heating. Then the construction workers pulled out a couple of coins too and bought some food for the penguins that came. Then in 2001, the country was complete, and Ninjinian named it UnitedTerra. Refugees and many penguins that used to live in PreTerra came almost straight away after hearing that the collapsed country was remade. Thousands of penguins came to live, and Ninjinian was crowned President of the UTR in the opening ceremony. Then the country began it's government - the UnitedTerra Parliament in 2002 shortly after. After that, the capital and first city; New Club Penguin was made, along with Satellite City & Neo Domino City. Many more were made also. Ninjinian had paid back the loan he took and is still monitoring his career in the UnitedTerra. He was also crowned the Cookie Master later on in his career and made made a Cookie Crown out of real cookie-dough himself (with chocolate chips!) More is to be accomplished in his career with the UnitedTerra, though - more expenses and lots of other stuff too. Current Activity .]] Ninjinian has been doing many things this year. Business trips to Neo Domino City & Satellite City, shooting for Speed World, the launch for it too! He has been trying his best to stay free, but the penguin has a very busy schedule all the time. In February 2009, he'd been away for a holiday to Neo Domino City with Baby N. with his Turbo-Bike that he used in Speed World. Later on after he came back, he headed straight into work by the beginning of March 2009, with business trips around the whole of Antarctica with private concerns. He stayed there for a week, then came back by the beginning of April 2009 to fight in the Great Darktonian Pie War, which was only 4 days, and was glad that the war was over, because then he was very busy in working with other states & cities, especially Scoodlepeep. Afterwards he started getting less busy with only trips once a week and came back in a couple of days because of his back injury. In July he has been working on new states for the UnitedTerra. There has been a confirmation of 1 successful state & a couple of cities, which will be started at the end of July 2009. TerraMount was created very swiftly. He is also taking trips to the USA atleast once a week to go to Penguin Academy. A penguin has to complete his education. He wouldn't of been allowed to only go once a week to the academy, but he was home-schooled before he went, and is already smart. Recently, Ninjinian celebrated Halloween with his friends. For more information see Fanon Characters Halloween Special! He also celebrated Christmas with his fellow friends. On October 31, 2009, Ninjinian asked Akiza Atlus to be his girlfriend. She accepted, and they usually go out for lunch or dinner to an expensive restaurant, and hire it privately. Not many know about the relationship, as Ninjinian is trying to keep the relationship a secret. Back Injury On June 19, 2009, Ninjinian broke his back. Winston broke his back after hugging him (see Winston Breaks Ninjinian's Back for details) very hardly. He was in a wheelchair for quite a while. Ninjinian was rushed to Eastshield Hope Hospital for serious help. He happily survived (though Kalin wanted to inherit his wealth). The only side-effects is that he had to use an automatic wheelchair (a fancy one added to that!) and smiled weirdly. He was unable to do most things, but could still talk a little. The doctors told him to not speak, but he had to, usually because he has to talk in meetings up in Tops Tower with the UnitedTerra Parliament. He used a Keyboard Notepad (one of Yusei's latest inventions). He typed anything on the keyboard and it shows up on the screen. It was being confirmed if Winston will get sued, or if Ninjinian will let him go, but Ninjinian let him off in case Winston got mad. Ninjinian got a visit from his older brother, Crow, and baby-brother Baby N. and also told Baby N. about his older-older brother (Ninjinian never told him before). The little chick was surprised to hear it, but couldn't stay to talk and gave Ninjinian some rest for the night. Ninjinian stayed in the hospital for a couple of weeks, which his brothers, Crow & Baby N. stayed in a hotel nearby and visited him whenever allowed. Then on July 3, 2009, he was flew back along with his brothers to New Club Penguin, UnitedTerra. Ninjinian had been caught with 2 pictures of him in a wheelchair, but didn't mind. Penguins respect him a lot and have decided not to take any photographs. He haD given speeches on the event and how he forave Winston and what would happen in the future. He was paralysed from the waist-below, but Winston had luckily get go of him a second earlier, which saved his life. There were rumours saying that it was permanent, and doctors confirmed it themselves, then re-scanned and said it was a miracle, and said he would not be paralysed forever. He is now okay, but there remains a small stitching-mark behind him. Occupations Ninjinian had some jobs before he became president of UnitedTerra. Most of which he got when he was traveling to find workers to rebuild PreTerra. He took jobs because his money had run out which had been given to him by Crow before he left Club Penguin. Those jobs didn't last long, however. Currently, besides being president, he has some other part-time jobs aswell, as Saint Ninjinian III is still legally his guardian and sends money over to him. Past Occupations * Script-Writer Ninjinian's first job was being a script-writer for big movie enterprises when he was travelling, but quit quickly. * Movie Director After moving on from writing scripts, Ninjinian got the position of being a movie director, which failed suddenly. * Movie Distributor Considering his failure in the director-job, since he wrote great scripts, he became a movie distributor, but quit that for his semi-dream job, which he didn't get until later on. Current Occupations * Government Leader He is part of the UnitedTerra Parliament. That's a really big job! * Band Member Ninjinian is part of the hit, modern band, Awesomesauce. Usually takes part for solo parts. * Author Ninjinian's semi-dream job came true, and got the job of being an author, after his previous script-work. * Business Penguin He is still in the business-schemes, with opening up construction studios & other successful enterprises & buildings. * Boxer & Boxing Teacher Currently, he teaches boxing & is a boxing teacher. Usually every week he boxes & teaches. * Student He is also a student at Penguin Academy in the USA, going there once a week. Quotes * Darktan stole my cookie jar. grrrr... * Cookies are good for you! * Cookies rule! * I may look cute, but I really am serious without my smile . . . . * Do I look like a cookie-head to you? Well, yes, with my crown on . . . Pauses . . . NO! * I am royalty! * NO! I DO NOT USE MY BANDANNA & COOKIE CROWN TO COVER MY BALDNESS! * "Now, to handle the problem, eat less of the problem, and . . ." * (While in a life & death meeting) So, the problem is to (Tummy grumbles). Whoops, need to go. (19 minutes later) . . . (Flushes). Now, where were we? * Have no fear, Ninj is here! * No time to chat, brother. * Hello, brother! * Don't worry, brother * It's go time, boys . . . . * No problem, brother * O__O *(to Mcdonalds394) You know, I didn't get all the cookies from that McFlippers outlet near me... Trivia * Ninjinian is cookie obsessed. (note to self: He is the Cookie Master). * He is a vegetarian. * Ninjinian uses his bandanna & Cookie Crown to cover his baldness, but never approves of. * He host's health-videos on PengTube for penguins that are Fat. * His baby brother is Baby N. (Leader of Scoodlepeep). * He clearly said that his name has nothing to do with Ninjas. * One of Ninjinian's ancestors is a saint! * He calls everyone "brother & "boys". * Ninjinian doesn't like it when penguins talk about birds (yes, including "penguins") because it reminds him of Crow. * Winston is the one who broke Ninj's back. (see here). * The teenage-penguin has already been Penguin Standard TIME Magazine's Featured Penguin of the Year of 2005, and was only 12 when he got the award. * The Cookie Master had a Beakbook, and goes on it almost everyday. * His cookie-obsession is a parody of the Cookie Monster from Sesame Street. * in an upcoming movie called W.W.C: World War Cryptid, There is said that he and his friends will make cameo appearances along with others as normal civilians. See also * UnitedTerra * Baby N. * New Club Penguin * User:Ninjinian * User:Drake1313 Category:Character Users Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Politicians